Kate Sanders
Kate Sanders is a recurring character on the Disney Channel sitcom, Lizzie McGuire. Biography She's considered to be the most popular girl at Lizzie's school who's also the captain of the school cheerleading squad. Kate was originally one of Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo's best friends, but then she became popular because she got a bra after summer camp was over. As a result of her new-found popularity, Kate becomes their enemy, especially to Lizzie. Kate enjoys trying to make their lives miserable, but they always manage to outsmart Kate and come out on top. References in episodes are inconsistent about her last name (either Sanders or Saunders, but usually Sanders). Despite normally being really mean to Lizzie and her friends (and other people in general), some episodes have shown her friendlier side, implying that she doesn't really hate them and that she also doesn't like being mean, but thinks she has to act mean since she's popular. And while Kate was mean to Lizzie and her friends in the series, she helps them out and becomes their friend again in The Lizzie McGuire Movie. In the episode I've Got Rhythmic, it's shown that Kate isn't very good at rhythmic gymnastics, and gets jealous when she sees that Lizzie is extremely good at it---although Lizzie later admits to her parents that she hates rhythmic gymnastics and the only thing she likes about it is that she's good at it. It seems rather ironic that Kate would be bad at something like rhythmic gymnastics but yet she's on her school cheerleading squad, since gymnastics in general is a huge part of cheerleading. Relationships Family ''Parents Mr. and Mrs. Sanders are never seen in any of the episodes, but are mentioned numerous times. One of the episodes they're mentioned in is Party Over Here, where Kate was having a big birthday party and her parents made her invite all of her classmates. In that episode, it's implied that Kate might be lonely, because during a phone call between her and her parents, Kate's parents said that they wouldn't be home in time for Kate's birthday. Amanda "Amy" Sanders Kate's cousin, presumably from her father's side of the family, who was seen in Party Over Here as the chaperone at Kate's birthday party (although Amy didn't even realize that it was Kate's birthday). The two are shown to have a rocky relationship, and despite the fact that Amy's an adult at the age of eighteen, Kate's much nicer and more mature and responsible than Amy is. Friends Claire Miller Kate's new best friends after Kate stopped being friends with Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo. Even though Kate's the leader and usually more dominant one of the two, Claire, at times, can be a lot meaner than Kate is, such as in ''The Rise and Fall of the Kate Empire. Claire often pressures Kate to not renew her friendship with Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo. One of the reasons for that is Claire may be afraid that someone might end up replacing her as Kate's best friend. ''Cheerleading Squad Kate and Claire are members of their school cheerleading squad, with Kate as the captain and Claire as her second-in-command, and both girls seem to have a decent relationship with their fellow cheerleaders. Despite the fact that Kate and Claire are two of the most popular girls in school, they don't seem to have very many friends outside of each other and their fellow cheerleaders. Trivia *Kate's favorite color is purple. *Even though Kate has to wear a bra, it's revealed in one episode that she stuffs things in her bra to make her breasts look bigger. *In ''Gordo's Video, it was revealed that Kate got held back when she was in Kindergarten, so she's actually a year older than most of the other kids in her grade. Category:Characters Category:Females